


just like riding a bike (high on your love)

by ravenreyamidala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Depersonalization, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Top Tony Stark, hints at aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/pseuds/ravenreyamidala
Summary: Tony finds Steve in an...unusual position.





	just like riding a bike (high on your love)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this could be set in any universe you could think of, as long as Tony has a underground parking garage, JARVIS, and a penthouse.

“I guess there really is a first time for everything,” Tony said, looming over Steve. 

Steve groaned at the sight of the billionaire, head dropping back. 

“You know, if you didn’t want anyone to see, you should have locked the door,” Tony continued, walking closer to where Steve was lying. 

“Are you going to help me or not?” Steve demanded, hands working furiously. 

Tony leaned back against the wall, smirking. 

“Nah, the view’s pretty good from here,” Tony drawled. 

Steve glared, but Tony just continued to stand there, just out of reach, hands in his pockets and every stupidly gorgeous bit of him radiating smugness from every pore. 

“Tony, please,” he tried again, noting the spark of interest that flared in Tony’s eyes. 

“Are you going to start begging, Captain? Because I may reconsider my stance,” Tony purred. 

“How are you so fucking calm?” Steve snapped. 

“Because if I start laughing, I’ll be sleeping on the couch for the indefinite future, and that’ll fuck up my back,” Tony said, amusement playing in his eyes. 

“If you don’t start helping me now, you won’t even be allowed in the apartment,” Steve threatened. 

Tony pressed a hand to his heart, his jaw dropping. 

“Oh no! How will I ever live without my emotional support Captain America?” he asked mockingly. 

“You’ll survive,” Steve muttered darkly. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll help you, but only from the goodness of my heart,” Tony said, walking closer to Steve. 

“Guess you’ll be cleaning the dishes tonight too, out of the goodness of your heart,” Steve told him. 

Tony wrinkled his nose. 

“We have people for that, Steven, don’t be absurd,” Tony scolded. 

He stopped by Steve’s legs, looking down at the mess Steve had made of himself. 

“You really don’t know how to ride a bike?” Tony asked quietly. 

Steve, who had a leg stuck between the spokes of a bike’s rear wheel, flushed. 

“Never had the health for it before the serum, and after there wasn’t any time,” he answered shortly. 

“How did you get your foot thro—“

“If I knew I would have gotten it out by now!” 

“You should have just forced it out,” Tony asked, head tilting. 

“Unlike you, I like treating my possessions with the love and care they deserve,” Steve snarked. 

Steve could barely see the darkening of Tony’s eyes in the low light of the underground parking garage, but he could clearly see Tony squat down and then brush a caress against Steve’s cheek. 

“Have I been neglecting you, darling?” Tony said lowly. 

Steve closed his eyes and fought back tears. He didn’t try to follow Tony’s hand as it moved away. 

“I know you’ve been overwhelmed, working on the portal situation,” Steve avoided. 

“That’s not an answer,” Tony pointed out. 

“You’re a busy man, Tony, I knew this going in,” Steve said. 

Tony stood up abruptly and pulled at his hair. 

“Fuck, I have been haven’t I?” He growled, pacing. 

“Can you angst about this later? I need some attention now,” Steve said, trying to distract him. 

Tony stalked over. Pulling out a pair of pliers from his pockets, he quickly pulled the spokes around Steve’s leg apart and pushed his foot out. He picked the bike off Steve, set it aside, and held out a hand to help Steve up. 

“Don’t move,” Tony told Steve before disappearing with the bike into one of the dark recesses of the garage.

Steve was left there, idly drifting off, not really thinking despite the turmoil of the past moments. Tony was back soon, sans bike, tension visible in the hunch of his shoulders and the wrinkling of his brow. He grabbed Steve’s hand and tugged him into the elevator. 

“What’s your color?” Tony asked abruptly, still not looking at Steve. 

Steve blinked. 

“Green,” he answered, wondering where this was going.

Where this was going became apparent when Tony grasped Steve’s cheeks and pushed their lips together. They kissed languidly, but Tony started walking forward until Steve was pushed up against the elevator rail. Tony grew hungrier with each step, biting down on Steve’s lip and pushing with his tongue until Steve’s only contribution was his gasping mouth as Tony pushed in, fucking Steve’s mouth with his tongue. Steve’s hips thrusted without his conscious thought, rubbing against Tony’s, his hands clutching Tony, desperate for the contact. Tony broke the kiss and looked at Steve, eyes hooded. 

“J, hold the elevator,” Tony said. 

The elevator shuddered to a stop, and Tony grinned predatorily. Steve shivered at the lust in Tony’s eyes. Tony tugged Steve’s shirt up over his head, and unbuckled Steve’s belt in quick, efficient movements, before tugging his pants down. Steve stood there, shy, as Tony took in the fact that Steve had gone commando. 

“Riding a bike without underwear?” Tony husked. “Brave boy.” 

Steve didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to mess this up; Tony had been busy, and now Tony was looking at him and Steve wanted to stay like this forever, Tony’s to move and to direct and to do with whatever Tony desired. Steve needed this, and it had been too long since they had been like this. 

“Don’t feel like talking, darling? That’s okay,” Tony purred. 

He leaned in and bit at Steve’s earlobe. 

“Keep your hands on me. If you move them, everything stops,” Tony murmured. 

With that, Tony bit Steve’s earlobe one last time before moving his lips down Steve’s neck. He stopped at the base of Steve’s neck, nipping and biting until the patch of skin was red and then moved on to Steve’s nipples. He grabbed one gently with his teeth, looking up at Steve through his lashes, before biting down and pulling. Steve keened, head hitting the elevator as his back arched. He could feel Tony’s smirk against his chest and he wanted more of it. He pushed Tony’s head closer to his chest, but Tony shook his head and moved down lower, dipping a tongue in Steve’s belly button before laying a line of kisses at the top of Steve’s pubic region. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hair tightly as Tony breathed on Steve’s erection. Tony gave the head little kitten licks before sucking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Steve tried to push Tony further onto his cock, wanting more of that tight, wet heat, but Tony pulled off. He grabbed Steve by the hips and turned him around, pushing him on the small of his back until his nipples were pushed against the cold metal of the elevator walls and his ass stuck out behind. 

“Perfect,” Tony murmured, “Color?” 

“G-green.”

“Let me know if that changes,” Tony said, before pushing Steve’s cheeks apart and breathing hotly over his little pucker. 

Steve heard the click of a lube bottle --had Tony just had it when he came to the garage? Had he kept some in the garage?-- before Tony was pushing a slick finger past his rim, more stubborn than his clenching muscles, til it was seated in him. And then Tony started moving it. 

Steve was lost in the sensation, pushing back on the finger, no, fingers now stretching him open, Tony pressing on his prostate, scissoring him open, nerves lighting up, and then empty, as Tony pulled his fingers out. Steve whined, but then Tony was spinning him around, shushing him gently, rubbing his hands all over Steve. 

“We need a bed for the next bit,” Tony told him. “J, penthouse.” 

Steve didn’t know how they got into the bed from the elevator, but he was here now, standing at the side of the bed, watching Tony take his rigid cock out of his pants and slick himself up, still wearing all his other clothes. When he crooked his fingers at Steve, Steve got on the bed and Tony guided him so his knees were flat on the bed with Tony separating them, Tony’s hands like hot brands on his hips.  He could feel Tony’s cock against his slick hole at his angle, and Steve shivered. Already he could feel his hole tightening back up despite the fingering earlier, another gift of the serum. 

“I may not be able to teach you how to ride a bike properly, sweetheart, but you’ll learn to ride my cock like a good little whore,” Tony growled, before guiding Steve onto his cock. 

Tony’s hands were steady and sure as he lowered Steve onto his cock, Steve’s head falling back as Tony pulled him down. Tony’s cock dragged in, moving forward despite the tightness of Steve’s walls, the way his muscles refused to relax around the invasion. Tony kept pushing him down, slowly, steadily, until Tony’s thighs were flush against Steve’s ass. 

Steve whined as Tony lifted him off his cock, the empty gape of his hole unbearable, before Tony slammed him back down, not even bothering to thrust his hips. Steve yelped as Tony manhandled him without showing any strain, fucking into him without any thought for Steve’s pleasure, just using him like a fleshlight, like a toy. His rim stretched around Tony’s cock, against the relentless push; it had to adjust, make room for Tony’s dick carving out space, marking Steve.

Steve flushed, but Tony didn’t stop or comment. His hands were strong and merciless on Steve’s hips, moving Steve up and down as he pleased, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing in the room with Steve’s gasps and Tony’s grunts of effort.

Steve quieted, his head dropping forward, helpless against the push-up-pull-down of Tony’s steady hands, just a hole that Tony took and took and took. Tony’s dick pushed against his prostate but it was only by luck; Tony was just using him. Any pleasure Steve derived was not a gift, but simply chance. The thought made Steve harder, cock hitting his stomach with the force of Tony’s thrusts. 

Tony grunted, hands falling away from Steve’s hips, and that was all the warning Steve got before Tony was coming, cum spilling inside Steve, filling him up, falling out onto Tony’s cock, Steve’s hole too wrecked to keep it in. 

Tony grabbed Steve by his hips, pressing into the newly blooming bruises that would be gone too soon, making Steve hiss, but Tony paid that no mind as he picked Steve off his softening cock and dumped him on the bed. Then Tony’s mouth was on him, facial hair scratching against his sensitive rim, licking up the cum that lingered outside, before pushing in. Steve’s hole parted smoothly for Tony’s tongue, well-stretched by Tony’s cock, eager for something to fill it. 

Tony’s tongue flicked over his quivering muscle, pushing through, exploring Steve’s most intimate place. Steve flushed anew as Tony slurped, squirming as Tony’s tongue went flat and firm inside him, pushing against his fluttering walls, licking him more open and clean. 

Tony pushed a sure finger in alongside his tongue and pressed down hard on Steve’s prostate and Steve was gasping, back arched, coming, his cock spurting white all over his stomach. 

Tony got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth. He gently cleaned Steve with it, before returning it to the bathroom. Steve was dozing off, but he reached a hand out towards Tony when he got back from the bathroom. Tony got into the bed, and Steve relaxed. 

What they had, it was once in a lifetime, Steve reflected. Even after all this time apart, falling back into their patterns was just like riding a bike. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the Stony discord for the prompt and the idea. special thanks for [@Aprilmallick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick) for critiquing the porn, and to @trysts  for helping with betaing in general! this was so much fun to write.  
> let me know if you enjoyed by leaving a comment or a kudo! in this economy, one must get their serotonin where they can.


End file.
